That Smirk
by Elusia
Summary: Somehow, it all started with that smirk. [OneShot. Kaiba x Jou if you squint]


**Author's Note: **Well, this is a totally random, totally written on-a-whim fic that I cooked up today for no reason at all. I think I've been reading too many Seto/Jou romantic comedies (Eg. One Week, Mission Impossible - all of which I highly recommend) lol. This was originally suppose to be a one-shot, but then I couldn't stop writing and decided that I might attempt to make a plot and fic out of this if people actually read it. I've never written a romantic comedy before, so I'm not sure if this is any good. I'm tend to write fics of a more dark/ansgty nature lol - so sorry if this sucks.

**Warning: **Future yaoi (boy/boy), mild swearing, incredibly crap humour and totally unoriginal plotline.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Yugioh.

* * *

**That Smirk**

_By Elusia_

**Chapter One: Of Smirks and Storms**

-l-

Kaiba's smirking.

Again. It's the fifth time this hour alone.

He's sitting there, in his usual back row desk, blue uniform perfectly buttoned up to the very top, typing away at some fancy lookin' laptop that looked like it cost him a million yen… and shit – with that irritating, nauseating, one-sided twitch of his lip that, for some reason beyond my understanding, makes men cower and girls swoon – is still smirking.

Damn rich boy.

'What are you looking at, Wheeler?'

Wow. The self-proclaimed prodigy finally notices me after about five minutes of intense staring. You'd think the president of Kaiba Corp had better perception skills. Anyway, naturally – as natural as the cold-hearted, robot-like, Kaiba can get – he glares at me. Well, glares even harder I guess, taking in the face that he's always vaguely glaring at something of someone. I suppose The Glare can be considered as an almost permanent look of Kaiba's. Heh, what some, ok fine… a lot, of women find attractive is highly disturbing.

All the same, it seems that even my eyes aren't allowed to stray near his majestic presence. The nerve of that damn CEO.

I scowl at his royal kindness, 'Nothing of your concern, money bags!'

He crosses his arms, smirk ever-growing as he utters a soft: 'Hn.'

That damn smirk. My left eye twitches.

He raises an eyebrow which instantly disappears into the heavy fringe of chocolate hair. I think he noticed my twitch.

'What's the matter… _mutt_?'

That's it. I'm gonna wipe that damn smirk off his face myself!

-l-

Well, ok. I suppose jumping out of my desk and trying to pound Kaiba in the middle of class, only to trip over my own untied shoe laces wasn't the smartest of moves. What? It's hard to be the brightest crayon in the box when you have people like Kaiba – who are in an everlasting state of thinking and analyzing – around to compete with.

So yeah, now I'm stuck behind, forced into cleanup duty, broom in hand, sweeping the gum-matted classroom floor, and the worst part of this whole predicament – Kaiba's here as well.

Despite the money and the power, I don't think the teachers like Kaiba very much. They look for any reason to punish him. I don't blame them, he digs his own grave with that attitude of his.

Anyhow, not surprisingly, Mr. Genius over there refuses to do anything. He's standing in the corner, brooding and glaring again. Stupid, perfect Kaiba, too good for the rest of the world. Too good for cleanup duty with the simpleton, Joey Wheeler.

'Hey! Gimme a hand with this Kaiba!'

'No.'

'Come on!'

'No.'

'Dammit! Were _both_ doing this!'

'No.'

He crosses his arms, utterly refusing to move form that corner… and what the hell? He's still silently smirking. Is he enjoying the fact that I am suffering? That I have to endure the two things I hate most in the world in one single afternoon? Those two things being cleaning and Kaiba.

Most likely, yes.

I continue sweeping – and I hate to say this next part – defeated and tired. Yes, I know it's totally out of Joey Wheeler's character to feel defeated and give up, but well… this is a school day and Joey Wheeler is extremely sensitive and vulnerable on school days. Not only does his brain hurt from the over stimulation of the day's intense schooling, but his butt also hurts like hell from the fall.

And yes, when utterly exhausted and overly-educationally stimulated, Joey Wheeler tends to start referring to himself in third person.

-l-

Great it's raining. Heavily too, may I add. It's one of those storms where the wind is howling and deathly cold and the rain is pouring down like there's no tomorrow.

By the way, did I mention Kaiba didn't lift a damn finger to help with the cleaning so it took twice as long for me to finish? And did I mention that _if _he had helped, _if _he had put in thetiniest amount of effort we would have been finished an hour ago with plenty of time before the storm hit.

Damn Kaiba.

And guess what? I have to walk home. The whole thirty minutes walk. In the god damn pouring, freezing rain.

Of course I could catch the bus. But then, to catch the bus you require a bus fare. The bus fare would require an exchange of money between the passenger and bus driver. And of course, as luck would have it, I blew all of my money at lunch today – I was hungry, ok? It's perfectly normal for a growing high school boy eat at least three burgers for lunch.

So here I am, stuck with three different options.

One: Walk home in the downpour and risk dying from hypothermia before I get home.

Two: Wait out the storm. At school. Alone. Perhaps for hours and hours until I die of starvation because my stomach is grumbling again.

Or Three: Swallow my pride and ask Kaiba – who is standing there next to me, probably waiting for his cozy, warm limousine to come pick him up – if I could borrow some bus money.

All the same, out of all the options available, the latter sounds less painful. I rather let my greatest enemy stomp on my pride then get cold or hungry. Wow, I just sounded incredibly pathetic… but then again, I'm too tired and hungry to care.

Here we go then.

'Um, Kaiba?'

He turns, eyes unweaving. 'What, mutt?'

Bastard. I wish I could pound him right there and then. But again, the thought of being home in my nice comfy bed, eating potato chips and watching TV is too tempting.

'Do you happen… to have um …'

He raises an eyebrow. 'To have what?'

I swallow, looking up at him. Be nice Joey. 'To have some… bus money I can borrow? I don't really wanna walk home in the rain, y'know?'

Kaiba's brows knit together, his lips pressed tight together. His smirk vanishes. There's an odd look about his expression. Wow, he looks almost confused.

Finally, he speaks.

'Where do you live, Wheeler?'

'Um, East Domino, bout a half hour walk from here.'

And then, Kaiba – the socially retarded genius, the arrogant arse of a man, the verbally incompetent bastard who can only come up with a few lame-ass come backs concerning mutts and Chihuahuas – says the weirdest, most unexpected thing ever:

'I'll give you a lift home, mutt.'

Well, ok, the mutt part of it was predictable.

-l-

**Notes: **Wow, I'm sorry if that was incredibly bad. I sort of made up the plot as I wrote, like it started raining over here so I thought I'd put that in the fic too. lol, its all about improvisation :P

Please leave a review anyways, even if its to say I should stop writing because it puts you in agony to read something this bad lol.


End file.
